King Flare
King Flare is a minor character mentioned in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWing.https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-~prologue~ He was the prince of the ancient SkyWings until the death of his mother, Queen Forestfire, at the Ancient SandWings prince's talons. He took the throne following her death and became king of the Sky Kingdom. Biography Pre-Series Prince Flare lived with his sister, Princess Inferno, under the rule of their mother, Queen Forestfire. Unlike his sister, he agreed with his mother's rule of enforcing traditions and customs, as he thought it maintained stability and kept things structured. Even though he disagreed with his sister, he supported her decision to leave the Sky Kingdom with her supporters and their father, and bid her goodbye, saying that he'd miss her. After his mother's death, he became the king of the Sky Kingdom. Following his mother's death, he began encroaching on Inferno's territory, constantly pushing her boundaries, ignoring her warnings and agreements, until they attacked the kingdom. She responded by attacking them with her subjects and their Ancient SeaWings allies. Flare battled his sister until they came to a stalemate. The fighting came to a halt, and he agreed to leave Inferno's kingdom be and acknowledge them as a separate and independent tribe. This was when Inferno dubbed her new tribe the "RainWings." A Destiny Found Zinc (Congela) and her family gather around in her chamber and tell Glow, Corona, and Vermilion about the history of the RainWings from Inferno's perspective. She then gives her the original scrolls that she received from Queen Grandeur's mother, Queen Excellence, entrusting her with them and telling her to show them to Grandeur should they find themselves in the Rainforest Kingdom. Personality When he was young, he was mellow, quiet, and level-headed, much like his father, Ibex. However, his beliefs were more like his mother, which led to him staying in the kingdom while his sister left it, along with their father. After he became king, his mellow and quiet attitude faded, and he became bolder and more ambitious, much more like their mother, to the point that he encroached on his sister's territory and drove their kingdoms to battle each other. Family Tree Relationships Queen Forestfire Flare was close to his mother. He maintained her traditions and customs and strict rule after she passed and he took her place. Her passing changed him into a more aggressive and ambitious dragon, meaning that he cared very deeply for her. He arranged her funeral and invited his sister and her subjects to attend, which they did. Queen Inferno She and her brother were very close when they were young. He acted as a mediator between Inferno and their mother, as he agreed with Forestfire, but understood Inferno's frustration. However, after the death of their mother, their relationship deteriorated. Flare kept violating their terms and making repeat offenses until they eventually attacked the Southern SkyWings, which prompted Queen Inferno, and her SeaWing allies to attack the Sky Kingdom, getting herself into a battle with her own brother. He had grown quite a lot since they were young, but eventually came to a stalemate. He agreed to her terms and promised to leave them alone and acknowledge them as a separate and independent tribe. King Flare King Flare Category:SkyWings King Flare Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)